


Going Visiting

by TheatreGirl79



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Pheels!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-28
Updated: 2014-07-28
Packaged: 2018-02-10 18:08:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2034897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheatreGirl79/pseuds/TheatreGirl79
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil catches a flight, wanting to share some important news.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Going Visiting

Phil Coulson rubbed across the back of his neck with his hand, digging the fingers down deep, trying to loosen the knots that had taken up residence during the flight from Washington, D.C. To O'Hare. He tried to stifle the yawn, not succeeding at it as his eyes watered and his mouth stretched.

The shuttle bus from the terminal to the rental car agency came to a stop outside the little office at the far end of the airport. Phil grabbed his black duffel bag, and made his way up to the desk. After waiting nearly twenty minutes as they processed his credit card, he finally had the keys and wound his way through the rows of cars to the little blue number they had assigned to him. It would have to do. 

He slid into the driver's seat, tossing his carry on into the passenger seat, and adjusted it for his height. Whoever had rented the car last had to have been 5'2” or shorter. Turning the key, he winced as the radio blasted out the latest Top 40 rock song. Turning down the volume, he opened the window and sighed as a cool breeze brushed across his cheek. Phil nodded and pulled out of the parking lot and headed down Mannheim, turning onto Irving Park road and into the city.

After a good 45 minute drive due to some idiot making a right turn from the left lane, Phil parked the car along the curb and green grass. He rolled up the window as it began to mist and the sky turned darker. Unzipping the side pocket, Phil reached into the duffel and closed his hand around the cool metal. Taking a deep breath, the agent stepped out of the car and pulled his leather jacket around him, feeling the temperature drop so much closer to the lake.

His boots made their way past the old stones, and slid on the moist ground. Phil paused in front of the person he had come this far to talk to, eyes staring at the ground just in front of his feet, a small patch of mud the size of a quarter peeking through random shoots of grass. 

Breathing deeply he held out his hand and uncurled the fingers, the metal of his S.H.I.E.L.D. Badge reflecting a brief ray of sun as it attempted to break through the impending storm clouds. He kneeled down, the wetness of the dirt seeping through the knee of his jeans instantly.

“I did it,” he said quietly, his mouth feeling dry, and his voice catching in his throat. “I'm an agent mom. It wasn't easy, but I did it. I'm working for S.H.I.E.L.D.” He couldn't help a small grin spread across his face. Captain America had worked for the precursor to S.H.I.E.L.D., and now he was doing the same, and helping protect the people who needed it. Protection.

His eyes trailed up, staring at the weathered headstone. It was his turn to protect those who needed it. “One man can accomplish anything once he realizes he is a part of something bigger.” He slowly let out a deep breath. “They think I have potential, want to start training me for other things.” Bringing one leg up, he balance his elbow on the knee and cradled his head in his palm, carding fingers through his short, buzzed hair. “I can do this. S.H.I.E.L.D. was what I was meant to do. “ He cleared his throat. “I hope I finally made you proud. Both of you,” he quickly added, glancing at the other side of the stone and his father's name etched there.

Time passed and Phil didn't have the desire to say anything else. The trees in the cemetery had heard enough over the years. Once it started raining with earnest, Phil wearily stood up and caressed the top of the cold headstone with his fingers, noticing how they were starting to truly callous.

Ducking back into the car,he tried wiping the raindrops from his face, finally just pulling up his t-shirt and cleaning his face with the cloth. He drove out of the cemetery just as the caretaker was about to close the main gate. It was then that his stomach angrily growled. Phil sighed and found a decent sized neighborhood diner that was surprisingly packed, even for a Sunday evening.

“Busy night?” he asked the waitress as she lead him over to a stool at the far end of the counter.

The redhead gave him a look as if he had sprouted eight heads before handing Phil the menu. “Anything to drink?” she curtly asked.

“Pop. Coke.” He shrugged off his jacket before sitting down. Opening the menu, Phil glanced over the Mother's Day Specials tucked inside. He huffed out a breath. It had been the first free weekend he had.

[](http://imageshack.com/f/idRvCInGj)


End file.
